Hermione's Power
by UnicornSky 31186
Summary: Hermione discovers her new power in a hideous accident
1. The accident

_Hi, this is my first fic and I'm a little out of practice at the moment. All reviews welcome!_

**Hermione's POV**

I looked up from Hogwarts: A History to check the time. Instead of seeing the familiar aged face of the dusty grandfather clock near the entrance to the Griffindor common room, my eyes met with the rather disturbing image of Lavender snogging Ron. If it could be called snogging. What they were doing looked more like a face battle to me. I looked back at my book, trying to ignore what atrocities were going on right next to me.

As soon as I was fully buried in my reading I felt at home. All ill feelings seemed to melt away, like eating hot soup when you have a cold. People always stared at me when I read, whispering to their friends about my seemingly weird habit. The truth is, reading was more than a habit to me. It was an escape. Every page held some new information for me to read and tuck away into my head. It didn't feel like a hinderence, it was a help. It made me stronger, gave me weapons to fight with. Knowledge was and is my weapon.

"Hey 'Mione" I recognised Ron's voice, I'd know it anywhere. It sounded quiet.

"Hey." I replied stiffly without looking up. There was a pause, an empty silence between us.

"Look, I wanted you to know that umm, Lavender and me..."

"Lavender and I" I corrected him. Glancing up to his blue-grey eyes and instantly regretting it as a dull ache settled in my chest. I looked back down as soon as I could without looking like my neck had snapped.

Yes, yes...Lavender and I. Well we don't want.. well, Lavender doesn't want us to really...He trailed off.

"Excuse me?"

"Lavender doesn't want me to be around other girls anymore so.."

"You're kidding me, Lavender is asking you to tell me that she doesn't want us to be friends anymore. Ron that's absolutely ridiculous." I slammed Hogwarts: A History shut with a dull thud, a puff of dust filling the air. I stood up from the red and gold armchair I'd been sat in, to look Ron in the eye, only to find out that after a considerable growth spurt he was now a good head taller than me. "Ron, tell me, tell me what you want. Not what she's telling you to want."

"Well, I want us to..." He paused.

"Won-Won" I heared Lavender whine from across the common room. She dashed over and shortly kissed Ron on the mouth. "Have you told her yet?" She asked, looking directly and Ron and ignoring my presence.

"Look Lavender, I think Ron can speak for his own mind and he hasn't said that he doesn't want me around."

"What is that supposed to mean?"Lavender turned to look at me.

"I get the feeling that Ron is getting forced into saying this."

"By whom?" Lavender's voice went up an octave, her eyebrows disappeared into her blonde hairline.

"By you of course. Who else would force Ron into saying something so stupid." I regretted saying that as soon as it slipped from my lips. I wanted to avoid conflict at all costs and the comment sounded petty and childish.

"How dare you say such a.. a..." Lavender trailed off. She took two large strides toward me and drew her wand on me, pointing it directly at my chest. The whole common room turned around to watch the big showdown. I smiled in Lavender's face. I knew that not retaliating would drive her nuts.

"Put the wand down Lavender, you'll hurt yourself" I tried not to sound angry, but I couldn't help having a stern tone to my voice.

The pause that haunted the common room was deafening. "Well, even though this conversation was so...interesting, I have work that needs doing so I'll just go finish it in the Library." I started towards the arch that was the portrait of the fat lady. However before I could get there, I heard Lavender shout,

"You're just jealous, mudblood."

The whole room erupted with calls of 'woah Lavender calm down' and 'too far, girl' . I turned around to face her, my anger bubbling to the surface. I reached for my wand in my right Jean pocket only to find that it wasn't there, I'd left it on the arm of the chair I was just sat on. I tried to calm down, but to no avail.

The whole room suddenly went quiet. The common room seemed to be acting of it's own accord. The fire had gone out, the radio had lost signal and the bookshelves were shaking. I noticed none of this because all of my focus was on how much I wanted to hurt Lavender. The whole of my brain seemed to have focused on one particular emotion: hate. A book whizzed off of one of the shelves and flew across the room, hitting Lavender's head. Blood splattered the members of the audience that had gathered and were stood next to Lavender as her head flew to the side. She passed out a few moments later. I snapped out of my hatred, realizing what had just happened.

All of a sudden I felt so tired. My eyes began to droop. I felt as if my blood had turned to sand. I, too, collapsed onto the common room floor.

.

.

_Preview of Chapter 2: Of Mirrors and Nightmares._

___' I stood facing myself in a large arched mirror. All seemed normal apart from my reflection's school clothes were stained and ripped. There was a menacing glint in her eyes, but none of that worried me. What worried me most was when I looked down at my reflection's feet, I saw that she was standing on a pile of bodies. _


	2. Of Mirrors and Nightmares

_A shorter chapter this time. I hope you like it. All reviews welcome._

**_Hermione's POV_**

I woke to the smell of antiseptic and the sound of people sneezing, sniffing and in the background I thought I could hear some vomiting.

'Fantastic' I thought to myself 'well done hermione you've got yourself locked up in the hospital wing for the next a thousand years with madam Pomfery fussing over you and never letting you leave' . I sighed, wincing slightly as a pain went through my left lung. I felt sleepy 'they've probably got me on some kind of potion' I thought to myself.

The next few hours were spent with me going through the properties of different healing potions in my head until I fell into a nightmarish sleep.

_' I stood facing myself in a large arched mirror. All seemed normal apart from my reflection's school clothes were stained and ripped. There was a menacing glint in her eyes, but none of that worried me. What worried me most was when I looked down at my reflection's feet, I saw that she was standing on a pile of bodies. Not just anyone's bodies either. I saw all of the Weasleys faces even Ron's, staring with glassy eyes. Professor Mcgonnagal's body was ripped in two. Griffindors looked as if they'd been torn limb from limb. My reflection laughed. It started as a giggle and progressed to manic laughter. She started stomping on the bodies, splattering blood and entrails over her legs. She then began to mock them, picking up Luna's body and waltzing with its limp form. I screamed for her to stop, but she continued. She picked an arm from the pile this time, shaking hands with it. Next, she choose a ginger scalp and wore it as a wig. She saved her best for last, picking up Ron's head by his hair and kissing it. I was now slamming my fists into the mirror praying for it to break, when it finally shattered, I collapsed to me knees. They landed on something soft, I looked down to see me kneeling on a headless body wearing a knitted maroon jumper with the letter R woven into the front.'_

I woke up with a gasp. The dream was so real. I needed some air. 'There must be a window somewhere in this blackness.' I thought to myself. I whipped back the covers with my left hand, lifted my legs over the side of the bed and was about to use the desk next to me as support to get up but as soon as I moved my right hand, an unimaginable pain shot through it. I bit down on my lip hard as to not make a sound. Looking down on my hand, I noticed with the little light I had, that the sleeve of the jumper I'd been wearing had been cut off at the shoulder. This revealed a burn that went all the way up my forearm.

Suddenly, the door to Madame Pomfrey's office flew open, hitting the wall next to it with a dull thud. White light flooded the hospital wing, making me squint and blinding me for a few seconds.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Miss Granger." I looked for the source of the voice only to find Cornelius Fudge himself staring back at me

Yes, Minister?" My throat hurt and sounded grated. I looked over at Proffeser Mcgonnagal and Madam Pomfery who were both looking at their feet, I guessed they must've lost whatevr battle they'd been fighting against Fudge. That was one thing I knew for sure, wherever Fudge went, conflict followed.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked, summoning a quick notes quill and parchment. They floated at his side.

That would depend on what the questions are." He may have been the Minister but I still didn't trust him.

Do you know why you're in the hospital wing?"

I opened my mouth to reply, shutting it almost immediately when I realised I didn't know why I was in the hospital wing, nor how I got there.

"No, no I don't think I do."

"Well, Miss Granger you deserve some answers." He sounded too friendly." You see, you have a gift..."

.

.

.

_Preview for chapter 3: Research_

_, a middle-aged woman came up to me. She looked like an old Lavender. Before I knew what was happening, her hand flew out, slapping me hard across the face._


	3. Research

_Chapter 3 is here! There's a Hunger Games reference in this one, see if you can spot it. Once again, all reviews are welcome._

**2days later**

"Almost killing people isn't a gift!" I exclaimed to Madam Pomfery as she redressed my arm in sterile bandages. "I don't want this...this thing."

"I know Miss Granger, I know. Fate seems to find amusement in singling out the best of us to curse." She looked up to my eyes, pausing her work. "It's ok, the main thing is that no one died. You and Lavender are both getting discharged today so that's good!"

"I suppose, I just wish that the Minister had told me more. All he said was 'Hermione you have an incredible power. When you come to the Ministry during half term, all will be explained.' it's illogical to delay telling me what the hell is wrong!" We both sighed. Madam Pomfery returned back to her work on my right forearm.

After a long pause she said in a small voice," If it interests you, Mr Weasley's arrangement with Miss Brown has ended"

"And why on earth would that interest me?" I raised my eyebrows at the healer.

"Well," she snipped the end of the dressing off and stuck down the loose end with white tape. "You can go now, Miss Granger."

Though she didn't answer my question, I didn't want to stay in the hospital wing any longer than I absolutely had too. So I said my thanks, took my overnight bag that Ginny had brought to me and started toward the tall oak doors to exit.

However, before I could get there, a middle-aged woman came up to me. She looked like an old Lavender. Before I knew what was happening, her hand flew out, slapping me hard across the face.

"What the..." I grabbed my stinging cheek.

"I hope you rot in hell for hurting my daughter, bitch." She scowled and stormed off towards Lavender's bed. She was asleep, there was a purplish bruise spreading from the bridge of her nose, spanning across her eye and disappearing into her hairline. Proffesser Mcgonnagal had told me about the incident and explained to me why I was in the Hospital Wing. I felt guilt land in my stomach.'I didn't mean to hurt anyone!' I thought.

I decided once I had gotten cleaned up a bit, I would go down to the library and research what I could on whatever it was I had. Thankfully, when I got up to the Griffindor common room it was practically empty apart from a few first years. Their eyes followed me until I was on the staircase to the girl's dorms. I showered, got changed and dried my bandages with a simple drying spell. When I was back down in the Common room, a few more people were there. My heart started to frantically race as I realised they were all from my year. I counted the people I knew; Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and most worryingly, Ron.

I froze, he was walking toward me. '_why on earth would he be wanting to talk to me?_' I thought to myself.

"Hey, 'Mione. You Ok?"

"I'm fine, so is Lavender." I tried to sound as upbeat as possible.

"Good, good, so...umm could I talk to you in private." He asked nervously.

"Sure, I was just walking down to the library to do some research"

"Ok do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all"

We walked to the Library in silence, apart from when we were about half way there,Ron said:

"You look tired" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping so well lately." I paused,wondering whether to tell him why, I decided that if I was to begin to knit our friendship back together we would have to tell each other the 'deep' stuff. "I've been having nightmares, well just the one really, it keeps repeating itself."

"What is it about, I could ask Trelawny to tell you what it means."

"You know I don't believe in all of that prediction, tea leaves and crystal balls. It's empty paff."

Ron chuckled, "yeah, I think you made that pretty clear to her when you stormed off in third year." We both laughed at the trivial memory. It seemed so long ago. When it didn't look like a war was on it's way.

**_The Library._**

_' An In Manu Potenti, is an extremely powerful witch or wizard who has a magical aura that grows untill accidental magic becomes their only power. Wands will no longer work with their wand arm.'_

_"_Take a look at this one, it may give us more information." I looked up at Ron who was hold in up an old, black, leather-bound book with the title, 'Magical Powers and their Comlications.'

"Ok, thanks." He sat next to me, I spread out the book's pages between us so we could both see. Eventually, I found a page on In Manu Potenti's and read aloud:

_'People who have the extreme powers of accidental magic are called In Manu Potenti. Their magic is controlled by their emotions. If the person who has this 'condition' has their emotions running too high, the magic can go berserk, resulting in death, injury and eventually the demise of the caster_.

_All of the magic produced by an in Manu Potenti is channelled through the caster's wand arm, like and electronic conductor (a muggle contraption). If the magic used is too strong the caster's arm could be damaged in one of three ways; burns, frostbite or flesh wounds. If the arm is too damaged and has to be amputated, the In Manu Potenti will lose their power._

_In most cases, the power shows itself when a witch or wizard has a stressful occurrence in their lives and reacts strongly to it. This event is never the caster's fault because before then, they didn't know they had the condition. However, if this first event results in the death of a victim, the caster will be sentenced to 100 days in the lockdown section of Azkaban.'_

"Oh thank Merlin" Ron exclaimed.

"What?"

"You didn't mean to hurt Lavender."

"Of course I didn't!"

"I knew it! I knew that you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose." He whisper-yelled, punching the air." Even if they were being a complete cow" he added quietly.

There was a little pause between us. "You were right you know, I was being forced into saying that thing about us not being friends."

"I know, you're a bad liar."

"So, are we good?" He asked hopefully.

"If you forgive me."

" For what? An accident? There's no forgiving to be done." He said matter-of-factlly.

"Ok then we're good."

"Great." He seemed satisfied.

"Oh yeah, what did you want to talk to me about, by the way?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'll talk to you later."

.

.

.

_I know this chapter is a little bit fluffy but after the nightmare in Chapter 2 I felt like writing something a little nicer._


	4. Updates and mental illnesses

**Hello my small following! **

**I hope you're enjoying your holidays/vacations. **

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I hope I can get that done for you soon but it's a little hard for me to write at the moment, I'll explain why: **

**I have a mental illness. I don't want to bore you with details but it can be so maddening sometimes that the only peace I have is when I'm asleep. Obviously, I can't write when I'm like this and I have been like this for the past few weeks. I can't help it. So, I hope you're all well. **

**Sorry about the lack of chapter four. Have a consolation jammy Dodger.**


	5. The Ministry

_A very short chapter this time guys, my illness has been playing up and this is the only thing I've done in two weeks. Sorry about that. Anyway, all reviews welcome!_

**Half term (At the Ministry):**

I stood in the Minister's office, it was a perfect oval shape with an incredibly high ceiling that was at least 10 times my height. It smelled like dust and alcohol. There were gold-plated frames of previous ministers hung up in a long line around the room, most of them were sleeping. The minister's desk was made of aged oak and stood about a foot off of the ground, 'so he looms over me and looks down at me at the same time' I thought to myself.

A carved wooden door just to the left if the desk opened with a heavy creak.

"Miss Granger!, So good to see you. You are well I hope." Fudge's voice was squeaky.

"Yes, of course I am minister"

"You've settled in well I take it?"

"Yes I have. How long will I be staying here may I ask?"

"Oh not long, not long at all. Have you found anything out about your power since I last saw you?"

"Yes, as I understand it, I am an In Manu Potenti, a powerful witch that can generate magic using my raw magical aura, channelling it through my wand arm, which in my case is my right." I said quickly

"My, my Miss Granger you have done your research!" The minister raised his eyebrows. "Do you know why none of these witches or wizards exist in modern wizarding Britan?"

"No, that wasn't in the Library books." I frowned.

"The power that In Manu Potenti's posses cannot be controlled. Recently, there has been a total of fifteen near death experiences in the ministry alone that have had an in Manu Potenti at fault.""I had no idea..."

"Miss Granger, I'll be blunt with you. You must not be allowed to keep your powers. You pose to big a threat to the wizarding world. I'm sorry about this." He beckoned to two guards stood at the door of the office to come toward him.

"Sorry about wha..." I was cut off as a paralyzing spell (patrificus totals) hit me in the back. I now lay on the floor of the ministers office, paralyzed head to toe, only able to blink.

"Which arm?" One of the guards dressed in light blue asked Fudge.

"Right. Call me when you're done, I'll send a nurse to patch her up"

The younger-looking of the two guards drew his wand and began to do spells on my right arm. Suddenly, an excruciating pain went up my forearm. I wanted to scream and push them off me but the paralyzing spell was too strong for me to break. Things were flying around the room and I could feel my magical aura draining. I was close to unconsciousness. The pain in my arm was only growing. I herd the big oak door smash open. I passed out.


	6. Ron!

_I thought I'd write from Ron's POV this time. I hope you like it! As always, all reviews welcome!_

**Ron's POV**

I dashed through the dark ministry corridors, looking for Fudges office. I was with Tonks, Moody and the rest of the Order of the Pheonix except for Snape, he was away for the evening. We were there to get Hermione. A spy hidden for years in the Ministry blew his cover to tell us that Fudge had been disabling In Manu Potenti's by taking off their hands. My breathing got more rapid at the thought, blood rushing rapidly through my veins.

Lupin led us down a long,shadowy corridor, our footsteps echoing with each stride we took, our only source of light was Tonk's wand, lit up by a lumos charm. We came to a stop outside a huge oak door."Wand out, boy." Moody snapped at me. I obeyed, taking my wand from my left Jean pocket and holding it in front of me, ready to attack whatever basturd had hurt my Hermione.

The door blasted open with a quick bombarda curse from Moody. I ran in, not waiting for the others to follow. The sight before me is one I'll never forget. Two men crouched next to Hermione's unconscious body, both arguing about whether they should've used a numbing spell. One of them was holding an enchanted saw; it was halfway through Hermione's right arm.

I yelled "STUPIFY" at the top of my lungs, flicking my wand at the one holding the saw. He was blasted through the minister's desk and onto the wall behind it, knocking off a few startled portraits. The other guard turned to me but before he could utter a single sound, each member of the Order had cast a curse in his direction, blasting him to Merlin knows where.

I ran to Hermione's side, kneeling by her limp form and lifting her little weight onto my legs. I looked to her wound. The flesh of her whole arm was burned and bleeding heavily. The biggest wound was the one made by the enchanted saw, it had cut all the way into her bone but it wasn't bleeding, the blade must stop the would from bleeding as soon as it's cut. I looked to her pale face and called out in a shaky voice "she needs help, quickly, she's bleeding."

No one had herd me, the rest of the Order had gone looking for Fudge. There was a voice from across the room that I didn't quite understand. "Hello?" I croaked. The mumbling continued. I reluctantly pulled myself from Hermione's side and went looking for the source of the noise. It was coming from underneath one of the guards. I shifted his body over and was met with the face of a painting. It said "I have another frame at Hogwarts, near the headmaster's office, I can get a message to him if she needs to go immediately." Concern etched into his wrinkled face.

" Please hurry, she's bleeding." I said quickly. The portrait left it's golden frame in a hurry that didn't match his old age.

**The Hospital Wing (Hogwarts)**

School life at Hogwarts had resumed now. It had been a week since the incidents at the Ministry. The portrait had managed to get Proffessor Dumbledore to come down to the Ministry himself to retrieve Hermione. He had simply said to Fudge "I'll deal with my own students in future." It had been the only time I'd seen Dumbledore that angry, that frightened me, seeing such a great wizard lose all trace of control. They were shaping up to be dark times.

I sat on a stiff wooden chair next to Hermione's hospital bed. She looked so peaceful, lying there, I was pleased to see that some colour had come back to her cheeks since my last visit. I liked looking at her so close. When I was with Lavender all I'd ever get out of her was an angry glare. I'd missed seeing her smile, the way her face lit up with joy. My eyes wandered down her face, taking in everything; the curve of her lips, her light brown freckles, her untainted eyelashes, kept that way because she hardly ever wore mascara. My eyes wondered to her right arm, well, what was left of it. The hand was too badly burned to keep, the doctors had to amputate. Guilt landed in my stomach. Why couldn't I have gotten there faster? Stupid, stupid Ron...

"Hey Ron." A deep voice whispered." Quiditch practice just finished" I looked up from hermione to see Harry on the other side of her bed. He had grass stains on his face and was looking considerably disgruntled. "How's she doing?" He asked with concern.

" She looks good today." I tried to sound positive. " Some colour has come back into her face don't-cha-think?"

"Yeah, she's a tough one. She'll be out of that bed and complaining about us not doing our homework before you know it."

I chuckled "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Anyway, I need my sleep for tomorrow's game, are you gonna play keeper?"

"No, let Mclaggen do it, I need to stay with Mione."

"Okie Dokie, well, bye then"

"Bye."

I looked back at Hermione's sleeping form. Her face was no longer calm. She was frowning and ever so slightly moving her legs. She was waking up.


	7. Hospital Wing Again

_Thank you all so much for all the positive and constructive feedback! It's really cheered me up. I'm steadily getting better and I'm feeling a lot more like writing now. I hope that you enjoy the last few chapters of my story! All reviews welcome!_

**Hermione's POV**

_'I stood facing the same elaborate mirror in my first dream. Instead of 'evil Hermione' being my reflection, this time I was just faced with myself, staring strait into my own , thankfully, no dead bodies._

_Suddenly, I began to smell rotting. Like old blood and rusty copper coins. My reflection began to cry, yelling at me to help her. She was bleeding from her right arm. Now her eyes, ears, nose and mouth were leaking blood too. Silvia, tears and blood were all mixing as she begged for me to make it stop._

_I was about to shout that I couldn't do anything back but a red velvet curtain fell across the mirror with the gold lettering 'SHOW'S OVER, FOLKS!" In my handwriting.'_

I hauled my eyes open slowly. Trying to focus on something in my blurry vision. The brightest light I saw was a dash of Orange on my right side. I focused on it, honeing my vision. I started to see a face attached to the blurry Orange blob, Ron's face. He was looking at me and ever so slightly whispering my name. 'It must be night' I thought 'Ron's trying not to wake anyone up. I must be in the hospital wing'.

"Ron?" I whispered in a rusty voice.

"Hey Mione, you OK?"

"Yeah, I've got one hell of a headache though..." I had lifted my right arm to touch my forehead. Ice went down my spine. I had no hand.

"Holy Shi..." tears began to form in my eyes. "Merlin, my hand." I tried to get up off of the bed.

"Mione, I know this is a shock, just calm down ok?" Ron's whispering was Insistant. He put his hand gently on my shoulder and I was too shocked to swat it away.

"Jesus, Ron. Calm down? I have no fucking hand!" I kept my voice low as to not wake all of the patients. Ron looked shell shocked, I'd never swore at him before.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfery, ok?" He stood up, looking a bit frantic. "Just um, don't go anywhere."

I leaned back down trying to calm my breath and relax. I just couldn't help looking at the bandage...the _stump. _I was fully awake now, realising that I'd lost my hand had woken me up better than any freezing bucket of water over my head could have.

"Hey Granger."

I looked to the source of the raspy voice. None other than Draco Malfoy stared back at me from the next hospital bed, a wicked smirk played on his lips.

"Or should I call you stumpy."

"Bugger off, Malfoy" I wiped the cold tears from my face with my left hand, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Ohhhhh, alright no need for that! Sounds like it's your time of the month again, Granger."

There was a pause. Not like the empty pauses between Ron and I, this pause felt natural, to me.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Ah, so you do want to talk to me."

"Just answer." I said shortly.

"Potter. I'm stuck in here because of Potter."

"What did Harry..."

Draco interrupted, "I was innocently hanging out in a boys bathroom when Potter came in and cursed me using some sort of spell that takes the blood strait out of your body. Subbunsepa, or something like that."

"Well, I'm sure you deserved what you got."

"I don't see why you worship him." Draco paused, frowning. " When the war comes, and it will come. Just make sure you're on the right side."

"I'd say the same to you if I thought I could persuade you"

Draco turned back to his bored staring at the ceiling.

"Miss Granger! This is a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to be awake until tomorrow morning. I must've not given you the right combinations of tiring and sleep potions. Madame Pomfery was dressed in white pyjamas and smelled of peppermint. Ron stood behind her, looking concerned.

" Can i_ please _have some sort of explanation?" I breathed.

"Ok Miss Granger, in the morning. I'll fill you in then."

"What is the time?" I asked abruptly.

"It's about ten thirty, dear. A good time for sleeping." She smiled

"I'm not going to sleep like this!" I gestured to my handless forearm.

Madame Pomfery Sat on the edge of my bed and sighed "Ok, I guess I could explain a few things. Ron,dear, you should sit down. This will take a while."


	8. Many years later

_Hey guys! Long time, no see._

_Please don't kill me._

_I had writers block and meetings with therapists and home schooling. It's been a nightmare. I hope you like the ending. I just wanted to figure out a way to wrap up this story ASAP because I really want to start a new one but I didn't want to leave this one unfinished. So, it's not the best ending, but it's better than no ending..._

**Hermione's POV**

_Many Years Later..._

Madame Pomfery had explained that the Minister was scared of in Manu Potenti's joining forces with Voldemort, making the dark side unstoppable, even to the Ministry. So he had been taking away their powers by amputating their wand arms.

As it turned out, his plan wasn't all crazy and no sense. He had successfully maimed 47 followers of voldemort that had infiltrated the Ministry. This helped win the wizarding war and save millions of lives.

"Are you OK, hon, you look sad"

I looked up at my husband's face. He was stood in the doorway of our living room. Who would've thought, Ron Weasley to be the man I was to marry.

"I'm ok, I've got some hellish heartburn though. But your mum says that that comes with being pregnant." I leaned back further on the sofa, allowing my bulbous abdomen more room.

"I'll get you a potion."

"Thanks, Ron."

I looked at my right hand. It was fake, of course, but almost real. New technology had allowed amputees to have linked nerves with there prosthetics, so whether it was a foot or a hand, the amputee could feel and move it just like normal. Being modelled to exactly what my hand looked like, it was perfect!

Unfortunately, I couldn't channel magic through a fake hand so I had to learn to cast with my left. Ron helped, dueling with me in the room of requirement. It was tricky at first but I was a fast learner.

"Here you go!" Ron cheerfully bounced into the room holding a mug full of something steaming.

"Thanks." I took the cup and drank from it as fast as I could without spilling it. The substance seemed to douse the heartburn to an extent but I could still feel a dull ache in my chest.

"How was auror training?" I asked Ron as he took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Oh, it was ok." His face fell. "Boggarts today, I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say that now the whole auror department knows about my fear of spiders."

I held back an involuntary giggle.

"What about you, and our baby, how was your day?" Ron asked

"Oh good, I vomited in the morning, and at midday. I especially enjoyed the bit when they..." I gestured to my abdomen " decided to do a star jump while I was on the muggle phone to my mum resulting in me going Huuuumpth down the receiver. So, all in all, a lovely day!" I finished sarcastically.

Ron laughed sympathetically. "Well," he started "I shall start making dinner for my beautiful wife who despite all her hardship, can still smile at the end of the day, and what a beautiful smile it is."

I felt myself blush. After all those years I still got embarrassed when he complimented me. He gave my forehead a tender kiss and left toward the kitchen.

Looking back at my right hand, I returned to my thoughts on In Manu Potentis. Eventually, I fell asleep.

"Dinner's ready, Hon." Ron shouted from a smokey looking kitchen.

"Be there in a minute!" I shouted back.

I sighed, standing up from the warm sofa. 'I wonder' I thought to myself, ' I wonder if I can still...'

I pointed my left arm at the bookcase across from me, focusing by energy on Hogwarts: A History. I attempted to channel all my magic.

The Book flew from the shelf.

_._

_._

_C'est fini, it's done and dusted. I may add a bonus chapter or an alternative ending that isn't so mushy but hey, I don't think I've done too badly for a first fic. I hope you enjoyed every chapter. Review as much as you want. If you're going to leave hate, leave it in the form of constructive criticism, thanks._

_Thank you for reading. Stay Awesome people..._

_K xxx _


End file.
